A Star's Wish
by HP2016
Summary: Andromeda knows that once she is out of school she will be expected to quickly marry one of the Wizarding World's elite. There's a very likely chance that she could marry her current boyfriend, Corban Yaxley, but the feeling of love is just not there.


Andromeda closed her eyes, trying to enjoy the moment but her mind kept wandering. She opened her eyes again and stared up at the dark green canopy of her boyfriend Corban Yaxley's Slytherin dormitory bed.

Currently, Yaxley's face was buried between Andromeda's legs, his tongue flicking and licking her clit and teasing her opening. It felt great; she couldn't deny that. But every time she and Yaxley had sex, it felt like something was missing.

Andromeda was happy when Yaxley had asked her out. He was handsome; he came from a respectable family (more to get her mother off her back than anything she really cared about); he was older and popular. She knew it was expected of her to marry a man from a noble family, and seeing that Yaxley was on the short list of acceptable suitors, there was a very real possibility he would someday be Andromeda's husband. But as their relationship continued, Andromeda found herself trying so hard to feel something more than just "like" towards Yaxley. Now six months in, she was beginning to think that would never happen.

Sometimes, Andromeda did feel like Yaxley was the one. Some days he was thoughtful, doted on her, listened to everything she had to say. Other days, he made her feel so small and insignificant. Though coming of age, Yaxley was still a teenage boy and could be immature. When his friends were around, sometimes he ignored her. Sometimes he flirted with other girls when she was right there. She didn't get it. It caused her so much anxiety and heartache. But someday it would stop, she told herself. Someday he would grow up and those good days would be the only days.

"How's that feel, baby?" Yaxley murmured huskily from between her legs.

"So good," she moaned back. Physically, she was telling the truth but emotionally she lied. That's how it always was when they had sex.

She lost her virginity to him about two months into their relationship. She didn't want to do it; at least, not so soon. But she thought that maybe adding the physical aspect would help her feel something more towards him. Again, she was wrong. The only thing it added to the relationship was more stress, more insecurity.

Yaxley sat up and grinned ruefully at Andromeda. His look was not malicious. His feelings towards his girlfriend were genuine. But Andromeda was sure they weren't feelings of love, but rather just the "like" that she felt towards him mixed with lust.

"Corban, fuck me" Andromeda whispered as sexily as she could muster. She knew he liked it when she talked like that and she liked to keep him happy. They argued less and she felt that if he were happy, maybe they would have more of the good days than the bad days.

"Oh, you want me to fuck you?" he teased back, biting her neck and squeezing one of her plump breasts.

"Yes," she whispered. Maybe for once the physical pleasure would transcend to some emotional intimacy.

Without hesitating, Yaxley climbed on top of the girl and slowly let himself fill her up. She moaned at the initial penetration and tried to shut her mind off and enjoy the feeling of him inside of her. His thrusts got harder and faster and she closed her eyes, moaning. Part of the moaning was genuine. Another part was to appease him.

They continued, Andromeda moaning and adding dirty talk where it fit. After awhile, she knew he wouldn't let himself finish until she did so she threw back her head and faked a mind-blowing orgasm, something she had now perfected. When she had finished with her gasping and trembling, Yaxley pulled out from inside of her and had his own, very real, orgasm. His hot, sticky seed covered her chest.

Yaxley rolled over, catching his breath next to her. He grabbed his wand and with a flick, her chest was cleaned from the mess he'd just left all over it. Andromeda rolled over closer to him, resting her head on his flushed chest. He draped his arm over her.

"How was that?" he whispered in her ear and kissed her on the forehead.

"So good," she whispered back, wondering if she would spend her whole life lying and pretending. But for now, she would fall asleep listening to his heart beating, hoping that, should this all continue, it would someday truly beat for her.


End file.
